


tease

by salazarsslytherin



Series: freddie-mercurial tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarsslytherin/pseuds/salazarsslytherin
Summary: "Don't give me that look."





	tease

“Don’t give me that look,” Brian warns, because Freddie’s pouting at him something chronic and if he’s honest with himself, he won’t be able to resist it much longer.“You know the rules.”

“Brian I simply _can’t_ wait until later,” Freddie whines.He’s shifting uncomfortably, trying to find some way to sit that doesn’t drive him half-crazy with the plug he has inside him.Brian’s selected it sadistically well, it’s the perfect size and shape to tease him just _so_ but not give him any actual relief.

“You’ll have to,” Brian says simply.He keeps his face impassive, careful not to let on just how smug he’s feeling or Freddie’ll be annoyed and act extra bratty, which Brian doesn’t usually mind but they have a show in an hour so it’s best not to risk it.“Unless you want to be punished?”It’s a rhetorical question and Freddie scowls at him.

“I’m _already_ being punished,” he says petulantly and Brian laughs and walks over to him, gives him a chaste little kiss just to distract him and lets his hand sneak over Freddie ass to push against the end of the plug.

Freddie jumps and gasps and Brian steals the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth.

“Poor baby,” Brian tuts as he pulls away, still pushing against the plug until Freddie’s flushed and squirming.“If you think you’re being punished now, why don’t you misbehave a little?See what I do then?”

Freddie meets his eyes defiantly for a moment before they slide away and he huffs. 

"That’s what I thought,” Brian says, taking his hand away.He gives Freddie another quick kiss.“Be good for me and I’ll give you a reward later,” he promises lowly.

Freddie shivers but can’t demand more details because at that moment Roger swans in and Brian casually turns away from him.

 _Fuck_.He really will have to be good tonight. 


End file.
